Coalizione della montagna delle scimmie
| altro = }} The Saruyama Alliance is an alliance that was formed between three pirate captains, between Montblanc Cricket and his surrogate sons "Salvage King" Masira and his brother Shoujou. As it is an alliance, it composes of two pirate crews led by the brothers: the and . Jolly Roger L'alleanza non sembra avere un Jolly Roger caratteristico, poichè le due navi battono ognuno il Jolly Roger personale del proprio capitano. * Il Jolly Roger di Mashira rappresenta la testa di un babbuino con due banane al posto delle ossa incrociate. * Il Jolly Roger di Orangutan rappresenta il teschio di un orangotango con le classiche ossa incrociate dietro di esso. Alliance Strength The three captain's bond as a group is strong. They suffered heavy beatings from Bellamy the Hyena and his crew but still manage to work on the Going Merry for the Straw Hat crew afterwards. There is also renewed spirit amongst them after Luffy returns with the gold Bellamy stole during his attack. Masira and his crew are experts at recovering sunken ships from the bottom of the ocean while Shoujou and his crew are experts at using sonar to locate things hidden under the waves. Masira's ship has a giant monkey statue with cymbals at the front. This statue can be lowered into the water to grab a net containing a sunken ship. Masira and his crew then blow large amounts of air through the monkey to lift the ship to the surface. Shoujou's crew can locate objects underwater through echolocation. First, Shoujou screams into a microphone, which projects sounds underwater, and divers surrounding the ship confirm any echos. The divers are so skilled that they can identify objects simply from these sounds. Membri History Cricket arrived on the island of Jaya several years ago before present storyline. The alliance formed sometime after Cricket's own crew abandoned him for trying to prove whether or not his ancestor Montblanc Noland was a liar and began the search for the lost city of gold that had supposedly sunk into the ocean. Shortly afterwards, Masira and Shoujou appeared, they were fans of his book on Noland wanting to help him find the city and the alliance was formed. The Straw Hats first encounter Masira when they try to salvage a ship that fell from the sky, and they later meet Shoujou while travelling to Cricket's house, coming into conflict both times. However, after saving Cricket's life from a disease, they become friends. The Saruyama Alliance helps the Straw Hats begin their journey to Sky Island. However, while the Straw Hats were in Jaya's forest looking for a "South Bird", the Bellamy Pirates attacked, stealing their gold artifacts that acted as their only proof that the city existed. Angered, Luffy defeated Bellamy and returned the gold to Cricket, before they set off for the sky. At the end of the Skypiea Arc, Luffy rings the golden bell of Shandia, signaling, among many other things, that the city of gold exists. With one dream resolved, the Saruyama Alliance decides to move on to another. Two years later, the Saruyama Alliance is in search of Nakrowa, the Island of Dreams. Navigazione en:Saruyama Alliance Categoria:Coalizione dei pirati della montagna delle scimmie